13 Years Later
by stacerswanson
Summary: A look at the Hesse and Arbogast families 13 years later.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Getting three children up and ready for school was never an easy feat, but today Diana Hesse was feeling even more tired than usual. Since her husband was out of town every task of caring for their children fell upon her shoulders, and it was wearing on her. She had already managed to get the two youngest children up, and now it was time to wake up the oldest. She walked into the bedroom to see Junior curled up in the covers sleeping peacefully, her long blond hair covering part of her face.

"Junior, wake up," she said softly, as she rubbed her daughter's shoulder. "It's time to get up, darling."

"Ugh," muttered Junior in reply as she rolled to her other side. "I don't need to be up, my alarm hasn't gone off."

"Yes it has love," said Diana as she gently started to pull the covers down. "It sounded five minutes ago, you just didn't hear it."

Junior opened her eyes and looked at the clock on her nightstand. Realizing that her mother was correct she got out of bed, almost panicked, grabbed the clothes off the chair she had laid out the night before and made her way toward the bathroom down the hall.

"I turned your straightener on for you," Diana called down the hall.

"Thanks mom," said Junior just before shutting the bathroom door.

About 20 minutes later Junior emerged from the bathroom ready for the day. Her siblings were already sitting at the kitchen table starting to eat, while her mother stood at the counter packing lunches. Diana looked up to see her daughter in a long navy blue sun dress, worn with a pair of flat, mint green sandals.

"Where did you get that dress?" inquired Diana as she threw a sandwich into her youngest child's lunch box.

"I got it at a thrift store last weekend when I went shopping with Aunt Angela," she replied, taking a seat next to her five year old sister "The seventies are coming back, even Vogue said so. You like it?"

"It's lovely, dear."

The truth was that Diana didn't care for the outfit at all. It wasn't revealing, but instead it gave the impression that the young girl wearing it was far older than she was. Instead of looking like a freshmen in high school, her daughter looked as though she could have easily fit in on a college campus. Even her makeup choices reflected a certain maturity. While most girls her age were drawn to brightly colored eyeshadows and applied them with an inexperienced and heavy hand, Junior applied neutral shades in a way that most women fail to master the art of until their mid twenties.

"I think you look beautiful," squealed Claire, the youngest Hesse.

"And I think you look ridiculous," added Jamie, smirking at his older sister before shoveling another bite of cereal into his mouth.

Out of all three children, Jamie resembled their father the most. At only 12 he was already close to six feet tall, he was lean, and he was the only child in the family to need glasses, which he hated.

"If I wanted the opinion of peasants I would have asked for it," snapped Junior.

"It's not even 8am," exclaimed Diana, irritated. "Be civil with each other."

The bickering siblings were silent, yet they stared at each other in a way that signaled their argument was far from finished, and would be sorted out at a later time. But for now, they went back to eating their cereal.

"Junior, remember you have a half day of school today," said Diana as she placed applesauce cups into two lunch bags. "So Larry will be picking you and Jake up."

"I wish I had a half day of school," Jamie whined as he stood up and took his empty bowl to the sink.

"I don't," replied Claire with a serious look on her face. The youngest Hesse child had inherited her mother's soft, blond hair, and her aptitude for learning from both parents. "I love school!"

"Give it a few years," grumbled Junior before taking the last bite of her cereal.

A moment later they heard the familiar honk of Angela's minivan outside the house. Diana scurried to pass out lunch bags and kiss each of her children before hurrying them out the front door.

All three children hurried toward the blue van, Jamie opening the door and crawling in first, followed by Claire, and last by Junior. She quickly shut the door and helped Claire get buckled into her booster seat.

"Morning kids," said Angela cheerfully. "Junior that dress looks great."

"Thanks," replied Junior, slightly bashfully. "I was excited to see that the weather would be warm enough for it today.

"Beautiful weather, and a half day of school," declared Jake from the front seat. "Basically the perfect San Francisco fall day."

"San Francisco has better Autumn weather than Summer weather," said Angela as she turned down the street leading toward the children's schools. "I've lived here for almost 30 years, it's a fact."

"Not to mention my birthday is next month," added Jake with a smirk. "Hope I get something good."

"I asked my parents for a sewing machine," chimed Junior. "We'll see if it happens."

"What do you want a sewing machine for?" inquired Angela.

"So she can pretend she's back in the 1950's," replied Jamie quickly.

"No," exclaimed Junior. "I kind of want to try making some clothes."

"Kind of?" asked Jake turning in his seat to look back his friend. "Mom, she has a sketchbook full of things dresses and outfits that she's drawn up."

"I think that's great," said Angela sincerely.

"I smell fish," said Jamie suddenly, while looking at his oldest sister.

"Don't look at me," shrieked Junior.

"Well I know what's in my lunch, looked," replied Jamie.

"Claire, let me see your lunch bag," said Junior.

"Why?" asked Claire as she handed the bag over.

Junior opened the bag and pulled out a tuna fish sandwich on wheat in an ill-fitted sandwich bag.

"Mom accidentally packed you a tuna sandwich."

"But I hate tuna!" whined the small child.

"I know," replied Junior empathetically. She reached into her own backpack and pulled out a ten dollar bill, which she promptly tucked into her sister's lunch box. "I don't have a lunch to trade with you, so you're going to have to buy school lunch today."

"But I don't know how to buy lunch," said Claire quietly. "I've never done it before."

"Then it's time to learn," replied Junior in a matter-of-fact tone. "Do you know Nolan Prewitt?"

"Yes."

"Good," said Junior. "Find Nolan at lunch time. I know for a fact that he has a new stepmother that makes him buy school lunch every day. He'll show you how."

"Here we are, guys," announced Angela as she pulled up in front of the high school. "Have a good day. And Jake, don't forget your dad's picking you up, so if he's late call his cell phone."

"Ok, mom," said Jake as he exited the vehicle.

"Doesn't your mom know Claire doesn't like tuna?" inquired Jake as opened the the door to school for his friend.

"Yeah, she does," sighed Junior. "But with my dad gone she's overwhelmed. Plus, he normally makes our lunches. At about noon she's going to open up her own lunch and realize she gave her sandwich to Claire accidentally."

"When does your dad get back?"

"Monday night," she replied as they reached their locker. The two had been forced to share a locker in elementary school, and never stopped sharing one even once they reached middle school and were assigned their own. "He's got one more speaking thing left. It's in Oklahoma, I think. I don't know I lost track."

"Hey when my dad picks us up maybe we can talk him into going to a movie or something."

"I bet we can convince him to buy us junk food, too," added Junior as she grabbed her history book off the shelf.

The two walked down the hall a few feet then parted ways as Jake went to history and Junior headed toward Algebra.

At 11:10 am the bell rang and all high school students were released for the day. At 11:20 am Jake and Junior sat side-by-side on one of the benches in front of the school sharing a package of skittles Jake bought out of the vending machine. Neither was worried since the Arbogast patriarch was often late.

"I'm starving," said Junior as she fidgeted in her seat. "I'm definitely demanding food when he gets here."

A few minutes later Larry Arbogast's BMW came into view, and pulled up to the curb. Even with tinted windows it was obvious that he wasn't alone. When the car came to a stop the passenger door opened and Alex Hesse stepped out, opening the rear door of the car for the kids.

"I thought you weren't coming home until Monday," inquired Junior as she walked up to the car.

"I missed you too, darling," replied Alex as he pulled her in for a hug and kissed the top of her head. She crawled into the back seat, followed by Jake, Alex shutting the door behind them before getting back in the front seat. "My last lecture was canceled so I came home early."

"And I was kind enough to pick him up from the airport," chimed Larry. "But no need to thank me for my selfless act."

"I'm hungry, Uncle Larry," said Junior. "Can we get lunch?"

"I think we should go to Buffalo Wild Wings," suggested Jake.

"Yes!" agreed Junior.

"Ok we put it to a vote," said Larry. "Who wants wings?"

All three passengers raised the hands.

"Outnumbered again," sighed Larry. He then looked at Alex, "You're supposed to be on my side, ya know."

"Not when it comes to food," replied Alex with a shrug.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When they arrived at the restaurant the parking lot was quite full for lunch time. After finding a parking space the group went inside and were seated at a high-top table near the bar.

"What are we getting?" asked Alex, not looking up from the menu.

"I want to try the Asian Zing," replied Jake.

"I could go for that," replied Alex before looking at his daughter. "And I already know you want Garlic Parmesan."

"How'd you guess?" asked Junior.

"Oh let's see," replied Alex with a smile. "You only get them every single time.

"I'm going to try the Spicy Garlic this time," announced Alex. "What are you getting, Larry?"

"A chicken wrap," replied Larry, setting his menu on the table. "I've never understood the love of wings. I mean, they used to be considered the cheap garbage meat. Now they just throw some sauce on 'em and everybody and their brother want some."

"But they're so good!" added Junior.

"How do you know?!" asked Larry, chuckling. "You get them covered in sauce, and then you add ranch to them! All you're tasting is the condiments you've put on them. In fact, I'm getting you both a bottle of ranch, and some wing sauce for your birthday. You can make smoothies. Cheapest gift I'll ever have bought."

"Maybe some wing sauce and ranch will make your cooking edible," replied Jake.

"Very funny."

"I thought so," replied Jake with a smirk.

After their food had been served and they had eaten, the two teenagers went to play some of the arcade games off to the corner in the restaurant.

"Can you believe they're going to be 14 next month?" asked Larry as he watched the two of them play a golf game. "Before we know it we'll be packing them up and sending them off to college."

"I know, it seems crazy," replied Alex. "Although unless Junior gets her grades up she'll be touring community colleges."

"Is she failing?" asked Larry, surprised to hear that the bright girl currently laughing with his son could possibly be sub-par in the academic portion of her life.

"She's not failing, but she definitely isn't putting all of her effort into it," Alex explained. "She spends most of her time looking at fashion magazines, which I hate, and dreaming of going to art school, which I hate even more."

"But she's good at art," replied Larry.

"True," conceded Alex. "But what kind of life is she going to have as an artist? I'd prefer for her to have something more stable and have art as a hobby."

"I get what you're saying," said Larry.

"She asked for a sewing machine for her birthday," added Alex after a few moments of silence.

"Are you serious?" asked Larry chuckling. "Why does she want that?"

"She said she wants to try making her own clothes," replied Alex with a shrug. "My concern is that it will distract her even more from her studies."

"And then you have Jamie," added Larry. "He's the spitting image of you in every way."

"It's kind of amazing how two kids with the same parents can be so different," remarked Alex. "I never have to ask Jamie if his homework for the next day is finished. It's done, he's proofread it, and it's in his backpack. Junior waits until the last minute, then forgets it on her dresser when she leaves for school. But socially, she's light years ahead of him. She's always getting invitations to somebody's birthday party, while Jamie hasn't gotten an invitation to anything since elementary school."

"A chip off the old block," said Larry, unable to hold back his laughter.

"Pretty much," agreed Alex with a grin.

Soon Jake and Junior were out of money, and returned to the table. Alex paid the bill, while Larry left the tip on the table.

After returning home Junior went to her room, while Alex went started a load of laundry before going into his office to check his email. He had received a reply to the email he had written early that morning.

_Hey Alex,_

_I'm sorry but there aren't any openings right now at the University. If there were I'm sure they'd hire you in a heartbeat. I'll keep my ears open if anything opens up, and make sure you're the first to know. _

_Have you thought about teaching over at the community college? I know it's not as prestigious as what you're used to, but the pay is decent (not that you need it moneybags haha), and it could help keep you sharp._

_Sorry I couldn't be of more help._

_Bill_

Alex leaned back in his chair thinking about what he'd just read. He had hoped his old colleague could get him in at USF. Although the speaking tours could be interesting, he missed being at home. He had the means to retire, but not the desire. He hadn't mentioned the idea to his wife, but had no doubt that she'd be happier to have him at home every night.

After reading the rest of his messages he got up and made his way to the kitchen to decide what to fix for dinner that night. Upon opening the fridge it was apparent to him that there would be nothing for dinner without a trip to the grocery store. He jotted down a quick list and went upstairs. Junior's bedroom door was open and she was sitting at her desk typing what looked to be a letter.

"We have to go to the grocery store," he said from the doorway.

"Right now?" she whined. "I'm right in the middle of something."

"Yes, don't be surly," replied Alex. "We need groceries for dinner and I want to go to the store before we pick up the others. You can finish whatever you're working on when we get back."

With a heavy sigh she saved her document and shut her laptop.

"Were you working on homework?" inquired Alex.

"No, we didn't get any homework today. I was doing some personal writing."

"What kind of personal writing?"

"Nothing special," replied Junior as she walked past her father and down the stairs.

Alex wondered at what point his daughter became so secretive. He always knew at some point she would want privacy, but it was hard to believe that just a few years ago she had told him everything. As he walked out to his Jeep he wondered what he could do to get some of that back.

Once at the grocery store Alex grabbed a cart, while Junior grabbed a sale flyer. Together they wandered the aisles picking up the staples for the family. After getting milk, cereal, and orange juice, it was time to decide what to pick up for dinner.

"Chicken breasts are on sale," said Junior looking at the ad. "So is ground beef."

"Good, tonight we can have baked chicken, and tomorrow I'll make chili," replied Alex. "Two foods that all of you kids will eat."

"How long are you going to be home this time?"

"Indefinitely," replied Alex. "I'm playing it by ear as to when I'll to another speaking tour."

"Good."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

That evening after the kids were in bed, Alex and Diana were lying in their own bed just holding each other. Alex had his eyes closed, but was far from asleep.

"Do you have any idea how much I miss having you here at home?" asked Diana.

Alex opened his eyes and brushed a piece of hair off her face, smiling.

"How much?" he asked playfully.

"I hate sleeping in this bed alone. And I hate having to take care of the kids alone," she admitted. "I know it's your career, and I know you love it. But sometimes it just… sucks."

"I know," Alex agreed. "I hate not seeing the kids, even if it's only for a week. I love public speaking, but at what cost? I feel like I'm missing out by not being here.

"That's why I'm not leaving again."

"Are you serious?" asked Diana.

"I'm completely serious," he replied. "I emailed Bill Carter about maybe getting a teaching position at USF. Unfortunately there aren't any open positions, but he mentioned the possibility of me getting into a community college. I could be at home, still work, and still see the kids."

"That would be wonderful," exclaimed Diana. She leaned over and kissed him lightly.

"I tell you I'm staying home for good, and all I get is a quick peck on the lips?" teased Alex, laughing.

Meanwhile a thunderstorm outside proceeded to send flashes of light into the sky along with loud cracks of thunder. Junior was lying in bed reading a book by the light of the small lamp on her nightstand. Her bedroom door opened, and Claire was standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing up?" asked Junior.

"I'm afraid of the storm," confessed Claire. "Can I get in bed with you?"

"I guess," replied Junior, pretending to sound annoyed she pulled back the covers. "Get in."

Claire sped across the room jumping into her older sister's bed and snuggled down under the blankets.

"What are you reading?" she asked.

"It's called 'To Kill a Mockingbird,'" answered Junior. "It's very good."

"Will you read it to me?"

"It's a little bit to mature for you," explained Junior. "I don't think you'd be able to appreciate it right now. But in a few years you'll be able to read it on your own."

Junior put the book on her nightstand, and got out of the bed, walking toward the large bookcase. She reached to the top shelf and pulled down a small paperback book, and returned to her bed, snuggling up against her sister.

"I think this is something you would enjoy more," she said as she showed the book to Claire. "This was one of my favorite books when I was your age. It's called 'Junie B. Jones and Her Big Fat Mouth.'"

"Oh, please read it to me," whined Claire.

"I will if you stop whining long enough for me to open it," chuckled Junior. She opened the worn book and began reading:

"'My name is Junie B. Jones. The B stands for Beatrice. Except I don't like Beatrice. I just like B and that's all-'"

"Did you like this book when you were little because the girl has your name?" Claire interrupted.

"Well, yeah," admitted Junior. "I've never known anyone with my name before, and Junie B. was the closest I was ever going to get."

"I like your name," said Claire.

"I like yours, too," replied Junior with a smile. She began to read again, getting through about 15 pages before her sister fell asleep. Once she was certain Claire was asleep Junior marked the page of the book, placed it on her nightstand, and turned off the light.

When she was younger thunderstorms always frightened Junior to the point that she ended up sleeping in her parents' bed. But as she got older the sound of rain became more comforting, and she never slept better than during a storm. She rolled over and shut her eyes, almost instantly falling asleep.


End file.
